Life's Greatest Challenges
by BBSweetie
Summary: Everything is going well for PRS. Jayden & Emily are getting closer. Until, Jayden get's a call that will change his life forever. Can they get through this?
1. The Call

**A/N: HEY YA'LL! So, here's an actual story. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I finally am able to put in on paper. It would seriously mean the world to me if you would read and review it because it would just make my life if I got a review! I'm always open to suggestions so feel free to speak! BTW, this takes place after my other one shot. It doesn't have a big part, just a brief mention, but you might want to read it because it had a Jemily moment in it. This isn't so much Jemily as it will be Jayden, but there will still be some cutesie stuff in there, no worries. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: The only character I own is Rosemary **

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

I was training in the yard with my team. They were all coming at me in a series of ordered pairs. By quickly deflecting and then striking with my practice sword, I easily defeated them all.

"Wow, Jayden! No wonder you're our leader." Kevin said, a smile growing on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah! It's great to have you back on the team!" Emily said enthusiastically, as she did everything. She was the most cheerful one of us all, which always made her the better ranger. She accepted everyone and saw no faults in anything except the Nighlock.

Emily was speaking of what had happened to me last month. Something I didn't even want to think about. It had caused me to abandon the team while I recovered for a full two weeks! It was miserable for me, but they put on a brave face.

"Thanks guys. You all have improved as well. I think we can be done with training for today."

"Alright! Hey, Kevin, I bet you twenty that I can beat you again in Call of Duty!" mike taunted, and Kevin took the challenge.

"You're on! But you better watch yourself, I've been practicing." Kevin said proudly, and raced to try and get the best controller. Mia said that she had to go and try her new cake recipe, which made Emily and I shudder in terror, not that we let her see. Soon it was just Emily and I in the training yard.

"Jayden…I didn't want to say this in front of the rest of the team…but, how are you doing? Really?" Emily said, taking a shy step closer to me. I smiled at her with compassion. Emily was always so sweet. Looking after everyone.

"Thanks for asking, Emily, but I'm actually doing fine. Really." I smiled again at her and she smiled cheerfully back before bounding away. Seconds later I heard a big crash come from inside and someone screech. I laughed to myself because we all knew that it was just Emily being Emily again. She was cute in that way.

I was cleaning up the swords and the knocked over dummies when Ji, our mentor, ran outside frantically.

"Jayden. There is someone on the phone for you. I think you better take it." Ji panted and handed the phone to me. I looked at him confusedly before putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jayden Shiba?" said a woman's voice on the other end. She sounded very professional.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news. There's been an accident. The entire rest of the Shiba family was murdered on Saturday."

"Wait, what? Entire rest? I didn't even know I had other family, and now their dead?"

"I'm afraid so. There was only one survivor. Rosemary Shiba, your cousin."

"Cousin? But my dad didn't have any siblings!" I yelled at the lady, but she didn't seem to care.

"He had one sister. That sister gave birth to a daughter fifteen years ago. In her will, she stated that your father would be legal guardian if something were to happen to her. Since your father has already passed away, the responsibility falls to you."

"Wait, you mean I have to be a _guardian _to a cousin I've never even known about?" I was finding this all very hard to grasp.

"Yes."

"But, I'm only 22! I don't know anything about raising a kid, let alone a teenage girl!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shiba, but you have no choice. Rosemary will be flying in in an hour. Her plane lands at 8p.m., and I expect you to be there to pick her up. Goodbye, Mr. Shiba."

"Wait, lady—" I tried to talk to her but the line had already gone dead. Stunned, the phone dropped from my hand. I looked around at the faces of my team, who had heard the racket and had come to see the situation.

"I have—had, an aunt. She died. My cousin is coming to stay with me. I am now her legal guardian." I whispered, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

** ROSEMARY'S P.O.V.**

"It's done." Mrs. Chester, the social worker, said to me when she hung up the phone.

"So I'll be going to stay with my cousin?" I said, dim in thought. Ever since my mother died, I haven't smiled, haven't laughed. I haven't shown any joy at all. And now I had to go live with a cousin I had never met. Life was not being kind to me.

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

Oh, Jayden, I thought as I watched him sleep on the couch that Mike and Kevin had laid him on after he passed out. He was always so stressed, and now he was going to be a guardian. No wonder he fell!

I laid my hand on his sleeping face and looked at his closed eyes. He was always so nice and kind. The best ranger of us all. If only I could tell him how I felt. I was going to tell him in the training yard, but then I got to scared. And now I definitely couldn't, with what was going on with him. That would be way to selfish of me.

"I'll help you get through this, Jayden. I promise." I said, and kissed his forehead. As I was walking out of the room, I glanced back at him longingly. Poor Jayden. I turned away regretfully and went to go retrieve my flute to sooth my worries.

**A/N: Review. Review. It's off to Review we go!**


	2. Rosemary

**A/N: Hey! I finally finished the 2nd chapter! I'm planning on posting a new chapter every night/ every other night. I've been sick for a while so I'm going to have a lot of makeup homework. I'll still try and update as quick as possible! This one is short, and I'M SO SORRY *cries* Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Rosemary is MINE! But the rest are Sabans *sad face***

**ROSEMARY'S P.O.V.**

I don't know if I can do this. Maybe I can request to be put in foster care. I've never even met Jayden before. What am I going to say when I meet him? 'Hey, I'm Rosemary and I'm coming to live with you till I turn 18 even though we've never met?'

Mom, why did you leave me?

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

It was 7:15p.m. It was time for me to leave to pick up Rosemary. I had only woken up a few hours ago, and I thought, no I hoped, that this was all a dream. That I wasn't going to be a legal guardian to a 15 year old cousin that I had never met. But sadly, it wasn't. What was I going to say to her? 'Hey, I'm Jayden, and you're coming to live with me even though we've never met?'

Let alone the fact that I'm still the red power ranger, and leader to the samurai rangers. How was I going to fight Nighlock and take care of Rosemary at the same time? She was going to have to know the secret, and that would just put her in danger. She was going to have to go to school, and probably, knowing Ji, she would have to start training with us as well. This was going to be a huge adjustment.

"Jayden?" I heard a knock on the door and turned to see Emily standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Em." I said, shakily. She somehow had the power to see right through me, so she knew exactly what was going on inside my head.

"It's going to be awkward and weird Jayden. You already know that. But it's also a great time for you both to learn about your family. You've never known your aunt, and she's never known her uncle. She just lost her mom, the same as when you lost your dad when you were young. You both have the exact same troubles in your life, and you can use them as a way to connect with her." Emily said, and she laid her hand on my arm as a sign of comfort, which I appreciated.

"You know what, you're exactly right, Emily. We do have at least that in common, and since we're related, we probably have a lot more! Great advice, thank you." I got up in a rush because I knew I was going to be late to pick Rosemary up from the airport. It was a long drive.

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

"Anytime." I whispered softly, but Jayden didn't hear me at all.

**ROSEMARY'S P.O.V.**

It was 8:15p.m. and I had been waiting by the stop for at least ten minutes. Maybe he's not even coming, I thought. But I knew that wouldn't be the case. Shiba's always stuck to their word. So I sat, and I waited. And I sat some more. And I waited some more.

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

Goddamnit, where was that stop? I've been driving around in circles for ten minutes! Ugh. She probably thinks I'm not even coming. Where was Kevin when you needed him? This was why I didn't do the driving. Kevin was like a navigational wizard. He knew the directions to anywhere and how to get away from anything.

"Ah ha! Found it!" The sign that said bus stop 2. There was a young girl standing there, with a small duffel bag in her hand. She was kind of short, around Emily's height. Her hair was a gingery brown, pretty close to my color.

"Are you Rosemary?" I asked, rolling down the window. She nodded subtly.

"Why don't you put your stuff in the back and get in?" I opened the trunk for her and before long we were on our way.

"So, where did you live before?" I asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Boston."

"Wow, no wonder it took you long to get here!" I said, laughing. My attempts at trying to lighten the mood were failing immensely. Getting fed up, I pulled over to the side of the road. Rosemary looked at me in surprise.

"Okay, look. I just found out this morning that I was going to be your legal guardian because an aunt that I never knew that I had died and left her cousin who I never knew I had to me. I'm only 22 years old and I have no idea how to take care of a 15 year old girl. My life is a completely unsafe place to be in because of the Samurais and you being antisocial and not trying to get through this is not going to help anyone."

She looked at me and I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They were a deep blue with green rings around her pupils.

"I—I'm sorry. It's just that it scares me that I'm now going to be living with a cousin that I never met before. I just lost my mom and flew all the way across the country. That is scary for a 15 year old girl."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I'll try to get through this if you try to get through this, okay?" I held out my hand, and she grasped it with a serious look on her face. I wonder what her smile would look like.

"Okay."

I continued the long drive to the dojo.

"Hey, what did you mean by Samurais?"

**A/N: Ooooooh cliffhanger! I hate those with a passion, but I felt like there had to be one there. I'm so sorry if you hate me! *bites lip fearfully* But what is Jayden gonna do now? How is he going to tell Rosemary his biggest secret? AAAAAH! **

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**


	3. The Samurai Rangers

**A/N: Hey! Here is the third chapter! It moves a little slow because there needed to be time to sort things through in the character's heads, but I promise that something big will happen soon! Oh, you don't want to wait? You want to find out what the big surprise is? SORRY! I'M SO SORRY but I can't tell you yet. Don't hate me! Please *pouts* But enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review! You know how much I love reviews :)))**

**Disclaimer: I only on Rosemary *super sad face***

**JAYDEN'S .**

"Hey, what did you mean by the Samurais?" Rosemary asked.

I froze.

"What?" I asked. Did I really let that slip out of my mouth without my notice?

"You said that your life is really unsafe because of the Samurais. What's a Samurai?" She looked at me quizzically. She wasn't trying to fish for information, she was just asking a question. I guess it was a step forward in our relationship in a way, which meant that I had to tell her.

"Um. Well. A Samurai is an ancient powerful person that uses Japanese symbols to ward off evil and protect the people on Earth. They are known as the Samurai Power Rangers, and they fight off evil beings called Nighlock." I said slowly.

"Oh. That sounds really cool. How did you hear about them?" She asked. This was the moment.

"Well. I know about them, because, I am one Rosemary. A Samurai. I am the Red Ranger." I said. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to gauge her reaction. Her face looked a little confused. Her eyebrows were pulled in and her lips were pursed.

"Really?" She finally asked. I think she was halfway into believing me. I looked around for any people around the car but since we were in the middle of nowhere, I didn't see anybody. I pulled the car to the side of the road again and got out.

"Where are you going?" Rosemary asked frantically. I could tell that she didn't like being left alone. She bolted out of the car and stood by my side.

"I'm going to show you." I said carefully. She cocked her head to one side and stood there, waiting. I took a deep breath and pulled out my samuraizer. She looked at it in awe and then stared at my face, wondering what was happening. Taking another deep breath, I held my samuraizer in front of me, and began the morphing process.

"Go go Samurai!" I yelled and drew my symbol in the air. My regular clothes were replaced by red armor, and my head was covered in a red helmet. Spin sword in hand, I looked down at Rosemary.

She was just standing there, looking up at me. Her eyes were wide, in awe or fear I couldn't tell. Her mouth was open slightly in surprise.

"Oh my gosh. You were telling the truth." She whispered and looked me up and down, as if to take in the whole experience. I demorphed and walked back to the car, and she followed close on my heels.

"How many of you are there?" She asked once we resumed our ride home.

"There are six Samurai power rangers. Red, yellow, blue, green, pink, and gold. You'll know which one is which once you meet them. They are very fitting to the specific ranger personalities. We all live in the dojo together, where we train to defeat the Nighlock and put away Master Xandred for good."

"What's a N-Nighlock? And who is Master Xandred?" She stuttered on the word, Nighlock, not really knowing how to pronounce it.

"Nighlock are the evil slaves to Master Xandred that we fight on a daily basis. Master Xandred is the leader of the Netherworld, which is where my father put him just before he died. He's unfortunately reawakened, which is why we've been called to action."

"Wait, so you all train everyday together, and you live together, and now I'm going to live with you guys, too?" I could tell that Rosemary was probably finding this a little hard to get through her head.

"Yup. Oh, and we have mentor who lives with us too. His name is Mentor Ji, and you'll probably stay with him when we go out on missions."

"That's a lot of people to be living with. Sharing a bathroom with." I laughed. She was jokester. Her and Mike would get along well. And it seemed like she was a lot like Emily as well.

**ROSEMARY'S P.O.V.**

The stories were true. The Samurai power rangers were real, and my cousin was one of them! Wow! This was great! My mother had always told stories of the rangers but I never really believed her. She probably knew so much about them because my uncle was the Red Ranger, according to Jayden.

And, Jayden wasn't really all that bad. He answered all my questions, and he asked me some in return. We were both kind of the same person, in a way. Both of us without parents, and both of us thrown into a situation we didn't think we could handle. Which meant that both of us could get through this together.

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

"Ji, what do you think about the situation?" It was just Ji and I in the kitchen, awaiting Jayden's and Rosemary's arrival.

"What situation?" Ji asked, preoccupied with setting up another bed in Mia's and my room for Rosemary.

"With Rosemary. Her coming to live with us, and Jayden being her legal guardian." Ji sat up thoughtfully and looked at me with solemn eyes.

"I think that this girl just lost her mother, and she's coming to live with a bunch of strangers. She's probably terrified and unbearably sad and is just looking for some welcoming arms to take her in." I thought about it, and realized that Ji was right. We needed to show this newcomer that we were happy to have her and that she wasn't going to be unwanted in a place full of strangers that she didn't know she was ever going to meet let alone have to live with.

I knew exactly how she felt, because of my sister, and I had to show her the same respect that the team showed me. But with Rosemary here and under Jayden's care, how was I going to tell Jayden that I loved him?

**A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Not really. Did you like it? Did you really like it? Well, go ahead and tell me!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**


	4. Too Late

**A/N: So, the reason I'm giving you two chapters in one day is because I'm probably going back to school tomorrow. Since I've been sick I'm going to have A LOT of makeup homework to do and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to write and post because of all of that. SO you get a treat! Two chapters in ONE NIGHT! AH! THE AGONY! Jk. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously do not own PRS. Like, really.**

**ROSEMARY'S P.O.V.**

It was about 9p.m. that we arrived at Jayden's home. I guess it was my home now too. No. House, but not a home. Not yet.

"I'm sure you'll get along great with everyone. They're pretty psyched to meet you." Jayden said with a smile. I tried my hardest, but I just couldn't smile back. The most I could manage was a small turn at the corners of my lips. I guess it was still too soon.

"Well, then, I guess I am too." I said before retrieving my duffel from the trunk. It was small, but it fit all of my things. Along with the murder, the criminals also robbed us, taking most of our things. Including the locket she gave me when I was a baby. I missed it being around my neck.

Taking a breath, I followed Jayden into the house.

"We're home!" He called out and in turn there was stampede of footsteps. Two boys and one girl were soon standing in front of me. I noticed that there was another girl hanging a little ways back from the enthusiastic group. That plus Jayden made five rangers, but didn't he say there were six?

"Hello, fellow Samurai! I have brought a delicious fish dinner!" A boy with a mexican accent called out as he came from the back of the house.

"Hola, Chiquita. Who might you be?" He said, obviously addressing me. He looked me up and down, as if to check me out. Gross.

"Antonio, team, this is Rosemary. My long lost cousin." Jayden said.

"You have a cousin?" Antonio said, shocked.

"I know, it was shock to me too." Jayden laughed. "But, due to recent circumstances, Rosemary will be living with us from now on. Think of her as part of the Samurai family."

"All right! This is going to be awesome!" The boy in the green shirt said. "I'm Mike, by the way, the mighty green ranger!" Mike said before he fist pumped the air.

"I'm Kevin, the blue ranger." This one seemed a little more formal and sophisticated. Something told me he didn't really loosen up much.

"I'm Mia, the pink ranger." Mia held out her hand, and I shook it gratefully. So this was the cook that Jayden was telling me about. He warned me to never eat her cooking.

"I'm Antonio, the gold ranger." Antonio smiled a cheeky smiled, then he glanced down at the fish in his hand. "Oh no! I have to get these ready to be consumed!" Antonio shouted, before sprinting off.

"Where's Emily?" Jayden said, sounding concerned.

"Right here." The shy girl stepped out from behind the group. "I'm Emily, the yellow ranger." Emily said, extending her hand out like Mia did. I shook this one more hesitantly. She didn't really look like she wanted my company.

"It's really nice to meet all of you. Jayden has told me a lot." I said to them.

"Wait, like how much? You didn't tell her about the flour incident did you?" Mike said, looking at Jayden with wide eyes.

"Oh, you mean the one when you "accidently" exploded flour all over Ji's face?" Kevin said, taunting him.

"Dude!" Mike whined.

"Oops, sorry, did you not want me to say that?" Kevin said, laughing.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Mike growled and proceeded to tackle Kevin to the ground, where they rolled all the way to the back of the house.

"C'mon, Rosemary, I'll show you to our room. You'll be staying with Emily and I." Mia said, and then she led me away. I looked back at Jayden and he gave me a reassuring nod. I turned back towards Mia and into my new life.

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

After Mia took Rosemary away, it was just Jayden and I alone again.

"Emily, thank you so much for that advice you gave me earlier. It really helped me get through to her." Jayden said with a smile.

"That's great! I'm happy to help." I plastered my cheerful Emily smile on my face. I knew I had to tell him soon, but not now. Not so soon after Rosemary.

Jayden reached forward and gave me a small hug, and I returned it. It felt so nice when his arms closed around my shoulders. I never wanted to let him go, but I did anyways. We pulled away and looked each other in the eye. This must have made him as flustered as it did me because we both awkwardly looked away, and Jayden cleared his throat to fill the silence.

"Well, I'm going to go see what Ji has left over from dinner. See ya, Em. Thanks again!" Jayden called back and to me as he was walking away, before turning and leaving my sight. Jayden was gone again, and I was still stuck with a ball in my throat, waiting to spew my feelings right then and there. But it was too late for now. Too late.

**A/N: Hey sooooo How'd you like it? I know that things are moving really slowly with Jayden and Emily and I'M SORRY *cries* but I promise something big will happen soon. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE. Anyways… review!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**


	5. Where I'm Supposed to Be

**A/N: So, as it turns out, I'm sick again! Joy. Not. So, I'm able to update today, but this time I'm pretty positive that I'll be going to school tomorrow. But, since it's a Friday, maybe I'll be able to update! IDK, we'll see. I've been listening to a song over and over again, so this chapter might reflect that a little bit, but I don't think so much. There's a really awesome PRS video for it and I really think that you Jemily fans would enjoy it, so , here's the link:**

** watch?v=e2WLxZ_yhbc**

** I think that this is the chapter you've been waiting for! So read! And don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers still belongs to Saban :p**

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

Rosemary seems like she's getting along with everyone. Mia adores her, Mike is waiting in the shadows to corrupt her with video games, and Kevin is trying to teach her some moves. Emily is still hesitant though, and I wish I knew why. Maybe I should go and talk to her and see if everything is o.k. She's been kind of depressed since Rosemary got here.

"Hey, Emily?" I asked her once I found her. She looked a little surprised to see me. She had been playing her flute on her bench, and I guess she was in the moment a little bit.

"Oh. Hi Jayden." She said and then glanced down at the ground. I took a seat next to her.

"Em, is everything o.k.? You've been a little down lately." I asked her. She still wasn't looking at me. I wonder, is it something that I did?

"No, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." She said. Emily was a terrible liar.

"Emily, just talk to me. I'm here for you." I put my hand on her arm, but she jerked away from me. What was wrong?

"Jayden…I…" She started but then she bit her lip. She took a deep breath and looked me right in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Jayden. I have been since I met you. I was going to tell you that day in the training yard, but then you got the call for Rosemary, and I couldn't tell you then. I've been trying to shove it back down, pretend like it never happened, but it has and now I can't stop it." She said, and I was shocked. I had no idea that she felt that way about me. That she felt the same way about me… that I do for her.

"Emily…I—" Suddenly, the gap sensor went off and I couldn't finish my sentence. I looked at her pleadingly and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said before running off. Emily waited a beat, but then she followed me. We had another nighlock to fight.

**ROSEMARY'S P.O.V.**

"So, that alarm thing goes off whenever there's a nighlock fight?" I asked Ji. The team had run off a few minutes ago, Jayden at the lead.

"It's called a gap sensor. Whenever a nighlock goes through a gap, it goes off. That's how the rangers know when to go and fight."

"But, aren't you worried about them getting hurt? Or even…killed?" I asked. What if Jayden got hurt, or he died? Who would I be with then?

"Of course I am. But, they know the risk, and they've accepted it." It sounded like he was sending them off to war.

"Really?" I asked.

"If the entire world was in danger, and you had the chance to save it, would you help? Or would you let it parish, simply to save yourself?"

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

"Give it up, nighlock!" I yelled at the monster. At least twenty people lay around us, starving for air. He had suffocated them, letting them die a slow and painful death.

"Never! When these people die, their loved ones sorrows will fill the Sanzu River to unimaginable heights, and we'll finally be able to enter you're world!" It yelled.

"Too bad you won't get that chance. Samurai, ready!" I yelled.

"Ready!" They echoed.

"Attack!" We charged the nighlock, swords ready.

"Moogers!" It yelled, and a swarm of the annoying things charged back at us. Mike was the first to hit one, sending it and others flying with his forest spear. Mia took the right, and Kevin stayed behind. I saw Emily running straight for the nighlock.

"Emily, no!" I yelled and raced after her. She took a swing and hit the nighlock, but it sent her flying with one kick. I ran in front of her, ready to defend.

"Jayden, what are you doing?" She said. She was clutching her stomach, trying to stand up.

"I love you, Emily, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you." I said. She looked at me, but I couldn't see her eyes because of her helmet. She stood up slowly, and raised her sword beside me.

"Jayden. We'll face this nighlock together." She said and I nodded. Bracing for the attack, we swung at the nighlock, hit after hit. Finally, after a final combined earth/fire swing, he exploded, as did his follower moogers.

"Way to go, guys!" Kevin yelled. Suddenly, the nighlock grew into megamode.

"Rangers, this fight isn't over yet, let's go. Samurai Megamode Power!" I yelled and with each of our folding zord, we made the samurai megazord. It was a long and hard fought battle, but we won in the end.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." I said and we all cheered. After demorphing, Emily and I hung back a little ways from the group.

"Emily, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was going to, but I didn't know if you felt the same way. I should've just told you." I said. She took hold of my hand and looked me in the eyes. The only emotion I could see from her was love.

"I was the same way, Jayden. But now we both know. I love you, Jayden."

"I love you, too, Emily." I took her face in my hands and kissed her. She leaned into me and kissed me back. This is where I was meant to be all along.

**A/N: Awwwwwwww! FINALLY, right? I told you something big would happen! And there's more on the way! Hope you liked it!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**


	6. In the Way

**A/N: AGAIN I am sick! Ugh. Here's a tip: If you get even the slightest of headaches, you need to take like Tylenol or ibuprofen within those first 15 minutes, otherwise you're stuck with a migraine for a week like I have been. :p just a warning. So, yeah, here's my update. Did you guys watch the video that I posted a link to in my last chapter? (Where I'm Supposed to Be) Wasn't it amazing? I've watched it like a hundred times. Shout out to LunarFairyPrincess1989 for being the only one to post a review on every single one of my chapters! Thank you! You're reviews made my day :)))) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's reallllllly longggggg!**

**Disclaimer: Saban still owns Power Rangers Samurai. Sigh.**

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

I was cleaning the dishes with a smile on my face. Jayden and I were finally together, and he loved me! I can't believe it took me so long to tell him how I feel. I should've just told him that day in the training yard, but then again, I'm actually glad with the way this turned out. But, the question is Rosemary. She's the reason that Jayden has been so preoccupied the last couple days. Is she my friend? Or do I not want to talk to her at all? I kind of want to get to know her, and I know that us being friends will make Jayden happy, but I can't help but think that soon she'll have him wrapped around her finger and he won't even care about me.

Those are dark thoughts, though. And I am not a dark person. So, I'll get to know Rosemary. If things turn out all right, then great. If they don't, then I'll find some way to deal with it.

Speak of the devil, I think I hear her walking in right now.

"Oh. Hi Emily." She said, looking surprised to see me. Her cheeks are flushed, so she's probably been outside.

"Hi! Do you want something to drink? You look flushed." I said cheerfully. I could tell she was even more surprised as my demeanor. That made me feel bad, I didn't mean to make her think that I don't like her. Not yet.

"Um, sure. Thanks." She said, well, more like mumbled. I got her a glass of water and she immediately chugged half the glass. I smiled, she was exactly like Jayden in some ways.

"What?" She said, noticing me smiling at her.

"Oh, nothing. You're just like him in some ways, you know? You look like him, you act like him. Some would think you were siblings instead of cousins." I said, jokingly. She didn't smile, but her eyes laughed a little bit. I haven't seen her smile at all since she got here. I don't think anyone has. Poor girl. She must be so sad.

"So, how do you like it here?" I asked her.

"It's actually really nice, I guess. You all are so close knit with each other. It's like you've all grown up together your whole lives." Rosemary remarked, a little longingly. I suppose for someone who had just been forced to live with us, it would seem like our wall was impenetrable. And I guess I wasn't being that welcoming. It was time for that to change.

"We've been through so much together, so, it is like we have grown up together in some ways. We would all die for each other, if it meant that the other would be saved. That's the kind of bond you get when you fight together every day, trying to reach a common goal."

"To save the world, right? From Master Xandred?"

"I know, it seems like something that only happens in a TV show, but what people don't realize is that there is actually this stuff out there. And that all we are trying to do is save them from a terrible fate." I told her.

"I think it's really amazing what you guys are doing. Putting your lives on the line, in order to save people you don't even know? It's really admirable." Her eyes reflected a simple sadness in them, but I couldn't tell what it was about.

"We try our hardest." I said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Rosemary said before getting up to leave. It wasn't for a few moments that I remembered it was Tuesday night.

"Oh no, wait, Rosemary!" My warning was interrupted by a loud shrieking. Rosemary ran in here and hid behind the wall, blushing like crazy.

"Tuesday night is boy's shower night." I said meekly. Rosemary nodded and then walked back to our room, thoroughly traumatized.

"What was that all about?" Jayden said, and then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed for the fridge.

"I think Rosemary just opened the door on Mike in the shower." I said.

"Oh." Jayden said, making a little sound of sympathy. I laughed and turned around to face him with a smile on my face.

"So, I was thinking, how would you like to go and see a movie with me tonight?" Jayden said and pulled me into his arms.

"Wow, a little short notice don't you think?" I said.

"Well, it would definitely be a late showing, but, I want to spend some time with you. Away from nude bathroom encounters." He said and I laughed.

"All right, but you're going to have to give a little time to get ready."

"I figured. Does one hour sound good enough?"

"Perfect." I said with a smile, before kissing him and walking away towards my room.

When I got there, it was just Mia sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Hey, where's Rosemary?" I asked before looking in my closet for something to wear.

"Outside, probably trying to convince herself that what she saw was just a terrible nightmare." Mia said, laughing a little, but then she looked at me seriously and put her magazine down. "Hey, what do you think of Rosemary? You don't seem to like her very much."

"It's not that I don't like her," I said, sighing and sitting on my bed with my yellow sundress in hand, "it's just that, she came here, out of the blue, and now Jayden is going to be so focused on her and trying to make sure that she's okay and everything, and I guess I understand with him being her legal guardian and all, but, I feel like she's going to get in the way of us. I know it's extremely selfish to say that, but I can't help but think about it. Am I a terrible person?"

"No, of course not, Emily. You're not wrong to think like that, but I do disagree with you. If I know anything about Jayden, it's that he's able to balance everything in his head perfectly. I mean, being the red ranger, handling the sealing power, leading the team, and even with Rosemary. I don't think him being unfocused on you is going to be a problem at all. I mean, isn't he taking you out tonight?" Mia said, and I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just paranoid." I laughed and went to the vanity to finish my hair and makeup.

**ROSEMARY'S P.O.V.**

Get in the way? She thinks I'm going to get in the way? I knew this wasn't going to be the right fit for me. It's better to end this now, and let them go along without me ever having to interrupt their lifestyle again.

I'm sorry, Jayden.

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

It was time for the movie, and I just heard Emily leave her room. God, why was I so nervous? My palms were sweating and it felt really hot in the room. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face her with a smile.

Wow, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a yellow sundress with strappy stilettos and a cute yellow headband.

"Wow, Em, you look amazing." I said, breathless. She giggled and crossed to give me a kiss.

"Thanks! I could say the same about you, mister nice shirt." She said and I smiled before taking her hand and leading her out to the car.

The movie went great. I knew I picked the right one when taking her to a scary movie. She leaned into me and buried her face in my chest whenever there was a scary part. It was really cute and adorable. Her hair smelled really nice too.

"So, how did you like the movie?" I asked her, half joking.

"It was extremely terrifying, but, I had a good time!" She said cheerfully and we walked outside into the chilly air.

"That's great, and maybe next time, instead of a movie, we can go for ice cream or mini golfing or something." I said hopefully, she smiled and squeezed my hand.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled at her, when suddenly my Samuraizer started to ring.

"Hello?" I said, when I recognized the sound of Mike's frantic voice.

"Jayden, you need to get down here right now."

"Wait, what? Mike, what's the matter?" I said, confused. Emily looked at me and I shrugged.

"We can't find Rosemary."

**A/N: Heehee! Sorry if it was really boring until the end. It might have been really predictable too. I was debating whether or not to add in Rosemary's little part there, and I think I probably shouldn't have, in order to add more of a surprise into it. Oh well. Let me know what you think!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**


	7. Emily, no!

**A/N: One week till my bday! Ah, so excited! BTW, I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Can you forgive me…? *cries* I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna hope anymore. Saban, you win.**

**ROSEMARY'S P.O.V.**

I was in a field. I didn't know where, but I knew that I was in a field. There wasn't a tree or a building for miles, and the only sounds I heard were the crickets chirping in the night. This seemed like a good place to settle down tonight. Coyotes and Mountain Lions don't go into fields…right?

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

"Who was with her last?" I asked everyone tensely. Rosemary had been missing for over two hours, and we still hadn't come up with any trace of her.

"No one. After her little…encounter…with Mike, she walked outside alone. That was the last time I saw her." Mia said, fretfully. She had grown close to the girl, and was extremely worried for her safety.

I can't believe I let this happen. Rosemary is under my care, and I should have been watching her. Because of me, she's out there somewhere, probably shaking in her shoes.

"You can't blame yourself, Jayden. You never could have known that she would do this." Emily said, laying her hand on my arm. I put my hand on hers and smiled at her. She knew all of my worries.

"You're right, Em. But, that still doesn't make me not blame myself. We have to find her." I addressed the last part to the group and they all nodded.

"Wait, guys, Rosemary and Jayden are related, right?" Mike asked. We all looked at him insanely.

"Right. Okay, so, Jayden, where would you go if you wanted to be alone?" He asked. His plan actually made sense.

"Mike, that's genius!" Antonio said.

"Well, I do have my GREEN moments." He said, laughing, until Antonio swiped him on the arm.

"Anyway…" Mia said, motioning for Jayden to continue.

"I would definitely go someplace quiet, where I wouldn't be disturbed by anyone or anything." I said thoughtfully.

"So, where's the only place that you can't hear any cars, and there aren't any buildings, and not a lot of trees?" Kevin asked. It was the first thing he'd said all night.

"McGregor's Field!" Emily exclaimed. It was perfect. Quiet, nothing in the way. The exact place I would go to clear my head. Which meant there was a good chance Rosemary was there too.

"Team, let's head out." I said and we sprinted out the door.

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

By the time we had gotten to the field, it was well past midnight, and the darkness surrounding us made it nearly impossible to see. Luckily, Antonio always came prepared with his portable lightzord.

"Lightzord, show us the way to Rosemary!" As if someone had commanded the sun to rise early, a sudden burst of light filled the field, providing great views of the endless grass plains. It was easy to see everything, from the little pebbles on the ground, to the large trees looming over us.

As one, we called out Rosemary's name repeatedly, fanning out throughout the field.

"Rosemary—aah!" I shrieked as I tripped over a lump on the ground. As I looked closer, rubbing my ankle, I realized that the lump was a girl sleeping on the ground. She looked up startled into my eyes, and glared at me.

"Rosemary! We've been looking everywhere for you!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, really? Was I in the way again?" She said mockingly. I could tell she was thoroughly pissed, but under that there was her constant layer of sadness.

"What? Oh." I said, coming to the realization that she had overheard my conversation with Mia.

"Yeah, oh. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" She said, a bit beggingly. She must have been genuinely hurt by my words, and I felt really guilty. I didn't mean to say those things, or to have her hear them.

"I didn't tell you because it's not really true. It was just my own insecurities, and I came to realize that Jayden could easily balance both of us in his life. I didn't really mean that you were in the way, it was just the chip on my shoulder that has now been brushed off." I said, smiling. She weighed me in her mind, and then smiled back. I was glad that this was now behind us.

"Jayden! I found them!" We turned to see Kevin leaping towards us. Jayden came from the other side, and immediately kneeled down beside Rosemary.

"Are you ok?" He said, shaking her shoulders. "You had me worried! Why did you run away?" He asked. Rosemary looked at me, and I shook my head at her. I really did not want Jayden to know about my stupidity.

"Nothing anymore, don't worry. It won't happen again." Rosemary said, and Jayden sighed in relief. Finally he turned towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, Em, for finding her." He said, his eyes glowing with happiness and gratitude. I smiled back adoringly and took his hand as help getting up.

Suddenly, a shooting pain comes across my left ankle. It's like lightning had struck this one specific spot, and fall back down on the ground with a hiss of pain.

"Emily? Em, what's wrong?!" Jayden said frantically.

"My ankle. I just twisted it, nothing serious." I said, even as I watched with my very own eyes as a dark brown and black bruise developed quickly and it started to swell.

"We should probably get it checked out by Ji, just to be safe. Come on, you can ride on my back." Jayden said caringly. He kneeled down so I could get on but in that very same second, a blast came out of nowhere and hit the spot where Rosemary had been sitting only moments before she crawled over to my side. Jayden and the others Rangers snapped to attention, but I struggled from my sitting position to stand, before Rosemary put her hand on my shoulder and I sagged in defeat.

"Rangers! Come play with me!" A grotesque nighlock yelled tauntingly. It skipped around the field, blasting a red laser wherever it wanted to.

"Rangers! Go, go Samurai!" Jayden yelled and they all transformed. I longed to be with them. But I knew that if I couldn't even stand, I would just be a burden in their battle.

They fought hard and strong, but they couldn't land a dent on the nighlock. In fact, the nighlock wasn't even trying to land blows on them. It was almost…distracting them. Suddenly, the realization hit me that the rangers weren't its target. We were.

I quickly covered Rosemary's body with my own just as an arrow was shot and skimmed the top of our heads. We would have been goners had I hadn't ducked with her. I turned to see Dayu holding an unfamiliar looking bow and quiver of arrows, aiming directly at us. She shot more arrows, one of which clipped me in the shoulder but I still managed to keep Rosemary out of harms way.

"Emily, what is that!" She yelled, quivering under me.

"That's Dayu. Master Xandred's little musicmaker. She's probably here to take you away to get to Jayden. But, don't worry Rosemary, I won't let her take you." I said protectively, proceeding to shield her form two more arrows. One of them landed in the ground right next to us, a slimy green liquid dripping from it's point.

"Poison." I whispered, as I began to feel a burning sensation on my shoulder where the arrow had clipped me. I had to ignore it though, in order to protect Rosemary. Jayden would want me to protect Rosemary.

I tried another attempt at standing, but could only manage to get on one knee.

"Oh. The poor little yellow ranger is injured. Good, that'll make this task all the more easier." She said, and she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the burning sensation in my shoulder spread to the entire left side of my body, turning from burning to a painful numbness. I clutched my shoulder and let out a gasp of pain.

"Emily!" Rosemary yelled. I continued to shield her, even though I felt like dying. The pain was so terrible. Dayu was coming closer.

"Rosemary, run!" I yelled at her.

"I can't leave you!" She yelled back at me. I shook my head viciously as Dayu just came closer, getting another arrow ready to fire.

"ROSEMARY, RUN!" I shrieked in her face. She seemed to get the message and tearfully nodded at me. She sprinted away from me towards the other rangers, who continued to fight the decoy nighlock, oblivious to what was going on. I looked at Dayu, ten steps away from me, and tried to crawl away, but the pain was too much. She raised her bow, and this time, the arrow landed in my heart.

**A/N: DO NOT WORRY. THE STORY DOES NOT END HERE. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating, and then proceeding to give you such a short chapter! Please don't hate me, because I love all of you! I will try to update as soon as I can, I promise! I've just got so much homework! High School sucks. Anyway, I hope you liked it. But, even if you hated it, review and tell me why so that I can make it better!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go! Let's go!**


	8. Where Are You Now?

**A/N: Heyyyyy. Here's my new chapter! This one is also probs short…. I'M SO SORRY! I don't know why, but I feel like I've lost my will to continue writing. BUT I WILL GO ON. I WILL NOT STOP HERE. I love you guys, and I love this story so I will continue to write whether I feel like it or not. ENJOY! :)))**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own power rangers. Saban is laughing at me.**

**ROSEMARY'S P.O.V.**

Emily. Oh, Emily. Where did you go? It's been two weeks now. I miss you. Are you still alive? What happened that night? The rangers have been trying to find a way into the Sanzu River to go save you, but with no luck. Jayden is a wreck.

He won't sleep. He won't eat. All he does is search for you. We're all suffering.

Come back to us, Emily. Please.

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my bedroom, looking at an old book describing the legend of an old man crossing into the Netherworld in order to defeat Master Xandred. Obviously he didn't succeed, but the stories say he made it in there. Maybe this is my chance.

"I will find you, Emily. I promise." I whispered, before Mia walked into the room.

"Jayden, you need to get some sleep, and you need to eat." She said, looking at me concernedly.

"Not until I save Emily. She's waiting for me to save her." I said, flipping through more book pages. Gently, Mia took the book away from me.

"Mia, no! I have to find her!" I exclaimed, reaching for the book.

"Jayden, you're exhausted. Even if you do find Emily, you're not going to be much use to her if you're dead on your feet." Mia had a point, I realized. With a deep sigh, I nodded.

"Good. Now sleep." She said, walking away –taking the book with her, I might add— and I settled down in my bed, dreaming of Emily.

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

How long has it been? I've been trapped here for what seems like eternity. Ever since that night in the field. I'm so weak. The poison took so much energy from me, and now I can't even function. My body is sore, and my mind feels like it's dead. I can barely even stay awake, and this poison isn't leaving my system. But, it was worth it. I'm glad I could protect Rosemary. At least she is safe. Jayden can be happy with her, if not me. I don't ever want to put them in danger.

"Yellow ranger…" I heard a creepy voice say from behind the door.

"…Go…away…" I struggled to speak even the smallest of words. My shoulder and my heart were on fire. Although the arrow didn't kill me, the pain and the captivity felt much worse.

"But we need you yellow ranger. You're the key to everything. It's a shame we couldn't get the other girl though. She and you together would have been the real prize." Master Xandred said menacingly.

"Is it because of Jayden? Is that why this is happening?"

"Hardly. It would have been nice if he was being lured here as well, which I'm sure he is. But, his soul is troubled. A pure heart and soul are the greatest of treasures. They provide the strength of a thousand nighlock."

"So, you need me because of my soul?" I was finding this a little hard to comprehend.

"The weaker you get, the stronger I get. And, when you're completely gone, I will be invincible. It's almost time for me to go to the human world. You're ranger friends won't stand a chance." He said, before laughing and turning away like the monster he is. I let out a sob of defeat and bowed my head. How was my Jayden going to get through this one?

**A/N: This one is extremely short. I'm so sorry. But, I had to end it here because there is something big coming up for the next chapter, and it would have ruined it had I continued. This was meant to represent how everyone was doing after what happened to Emily and where they are now. So it was kind of just buildup which is why it was so short. I'M SO SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL! Stay strong, beauties and handsomeies!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go! Let's go!**


	9. Choose One

**A/N: Hey….. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I love you all. (more to follow at end)**

**Disclaimer: Whatever, Saban. We all know that you are the great and powerful one who owns Power Rangers. Save it.**

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

It was around noon on Wednesday. I was still reading through the old journals. It turns out that the guy from before hadn't actually made it into the Sanzu River, but had been disintegrated in the dimensional passage. Great.

I needed to find Emily! She was out there somewhere and probably dying from what Rosemary had told me about the arrows. I needed to find her. Suddenly, the Gap Sensor went off, interrupting my thoughts.

"Come on, team, let's go!" Even if Emily was still not safe, there was a whole world out there that we had to protect.

**ROSEMARY'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting outside on Emily's bench when I heard the Gap Sensor. I watched as the team ran out to fight yet another nighlock that was terrorizing the city. I hated the nighlocks. No. I was terrified of them. Ever since that night, and with what they're probably doing to Emily right now… It's so scary! Every day I think, what if Jayden doesn't come back this time? What would happen then? I'm not like I was when I first got here. I'm not scared of the Samurai, or Jayden. In fact, I love Jayden like he was a cousin I'd grown up with my whole life. Not just met a few weeks ago.

Please come back, Jayden, Emily. I need you both.

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

It was him. Master Xandred. He was the nighlock that we had to face. He stood there grinning at us evilly. He was surrounded by a halo of yellow light that contrasted darkly with his evil demeanor. The light had to be Emily's energy.

"What have you done with her?" I yelled at him, charging with my sword. Just as I was about to hit him, he held up something that made me stop mid-strike.

"Ah,ah,ah red ranger. Hurt me, you hurt her." He said. In his hands, he held a mirror that showed Emily chained to the wall of something. Her head was bowed and her eyes were drooped. She looked terribly weak and on the brink of death.

"No, you bastard! Give her back!" I said, raising my sword at him. With a simple flick of his hands, I was sent flying into the cliff wall.

"Jayden!" My teammates yelled. They charged him angrily and he sent them flying with an explosion.

"What do you want, Xandred?" I yelled, clutching my sword weakly. His blow had taken a lot out of me. But I wasn't going to back down. I needed to save Emily.

"Give me the other girl." He said, smugly.

"What? Who?" He couldn't mean…

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. I want the one with the pure heart." Rosemary. I knew he wanted Rosemary. But, because of her pure heart? Rosemary's heart was covered in shadows and sadness, strong enough that you could see it in her eyes. Could someone with so much devastation in their lives have a pure heart?

"What does her heart have to do with it?" I asked, menacingly.

"Simple. As nighlocks, we feed on the fear and instability of others. But there are some who can withstand our attacks. You power rangers have a high resistance, but you cannot withstand all blows, obviously." He smirked at the other rangers, who were struggling to stand. They had been demorphed because of the blow. "The ones who can withstand us are the ones with the purest of hearts. If we consume their energy, we are unstoppable. I want her, red ranger. And you will give her to me. Or say good-bye to your love." He smirked again and held up his hand. As he slowly began to close his fist, the picture of Emily wavered. Her head shot up and her face showed great pain. She began to scream, silent to us in this dimension.

"NO!" I shrieked and ran toward him again. He laughed and just as I was about to reach him, he disappeared. It was as if he was never there to begin with. I circled around with my sword.

"Where are you?" I yelled into the wind. I heard his voice, laughing at me, but I couldn't see him.

"Bring her to me by sundown tomorrow, red ranger. Or the yellow one dies." His voice echoed all around me. Then silence. I looked around frantically, but I didn't see anything. I didn't hear anything either. There was nothing. Slowly, I began to tune into the groans of my team. Snapping my head in their direction, I saw that Kevin had managed to get to his knees, but Mia and Mike couldn't even manage that. They had never faced Master Xandred before. They weren't prepared for his strength.

I rushed to them and demorphed along the way.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked, sliding into the dirt beside Mia.

"We're…fine. Just…a little…bruised." She struggled out and gave me a shaky smile. They were very much not okay. I took out my Samuraiser and phoned into Ji. He said he would be on his way as soon as possible.

Rosemary. What was I going to do? Was I going to give her over to Xandred, just to save Emily? Rosemary was family. But I loved Emily too.

Which one should I choose?

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been so jammed with work and school that by the time I got home, I was out like a light! And the next day it started all over again! And to present you with such a short chapter after such a long time, it's terrible. I'm a terrible person, I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go! Let's go!**


End file.
